The concept of coating articles in order to enhance the operation of the article is generally known in the art. In general a vehicle carrying an agent is applied to an article. When the vehicle dries the agent remains secured to the article. Unfortunately, one of the by products of such coating is that the vehicle, which is lost during the process, may be costly as well as hazardous if the vehicle is released into the atmosphere. The present invention allows one to reclaim the vehicle for reuse in depositing agents on other parts as well as to substantially eliminate any hazardous vehicle emissions.
One of the areas where coating an article after the article has been cast is in the art of manufacturing battery parts. Typically, battery parts form an interface between the interior of the battery and the exterior of the battery. If one does not obtain a fluid tight seal between the battery part and the battery container electrolyte can leak out along the battery part. In order to prevent leakage the battery parts such as battery terminals are coated with a sealing agents that help prevent leakage of electrolyte from the battery.